The Spell
by BlueJay25
Summary: 1st in the Daylight Saga. Alexander Xanatos casts a spell that changes the Clan's lives forever.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Chronicles

"The Spell"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: Young Alexander casts a spell on the Gargoyles-changing their lives forever.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

Young Alexander Xanatos was lonely.

He missed his playmates: Lexington, Bronx, and Broadway.

He didn't like it when they had to go and turn into big rocks.

Why did they do that, anyway?

Mommy and Daddy and 'Unca' Owen called it 'sleeping', but Alex knew he didn't sleep that way?

And he didn't not during the day, either. (Except whenever Mommy made him take a nap, of course...)

Why couldn't they stay and play with him?

Why did Brook-Brook, Angie, 'Unca' 'Liath, and 'Grampy' Hudson have to turn into rocks, too?

It wasn't fair.

He wanted somebody to play with him.

Mommy couldn't play 'cuz she had to go see Granpa, the one in the funny looking chair.

Daddy couldn't play 'cuz he had b..bu..bu-si-ness to do; whatever that was.

And 'Unca' Owen wouldn't turn into 'Unca' Puck and teach him a new trick 'cuz he had to help Daddy.

It wasn't fair.

All he had was teddy and the nanny...and she wasn't any fun.

Alex pouted, while sitting amidst all his favorite toys in his nursery floor, clutching his teddy bear.

He wished they all didn't have to turn into rocks, then they could play with him.

'Course, if they was small like him, they really could play with him.

Suddenly, an idea began to form in the toddler's mischiveious brain.

'Unca' Puck had recently taught him the trick of Trans...Trans...Trans-form-a-tion!

That was it.

He remember the spell, too!

Setting teddy down, in his favorite spot of course, he clapped his hands jubilantly as he knew what he was going to do.

He would need help, though. He couldn't talk yet, though he was trying really, really hard to learn...

Just then, the nanny walked in with his breakfast. He grinned.

"Well now, little mister," the nanny said, "what have you been up to-"

She never got the chance to finish, as Alex wiggled his fingers and froze her (another trick 'Unca' Puck had taught him).

Alex giggled and clapped.

This was fun!

Now then...

The mischivious toddler then turned himself into mist and entered the woman, just as he had once done to Lexington.

Unfreezing her, and now being able to move her, he turned her around and walked out of the nursery.

He made his way to where his friends were 'sleeping'.

He smiled (or rather made the nanny smile) as he saw them.

Yay!

What to do first?

He knew.

He'd make them small...and then he'd wake them up.

The nanny's eyes, which had turned white when he possessed her of course, began to glow and he raised her hands.

They started glowing.

Using her voice, he spoke the words taught him by the Fey Trickster.

"To Change what needs Changing, let's do some Rearranging!"

Picturing what he wanted to happen, he watched as Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx shrank-becoming small (kids) like him.

Alex smiled.

Yay!

Now, for the next part.

Again, he raised the nanny's hands and spoke the spell again.

He wiggled his nanny's fingers, causing all the gargoyles to glow.

The 'rocks' began to break and then they shattered into a million pieces, leaving behind six humans...rather than six gargoyles.

Alex figured if they were like him, they wouldn't have to turn into rocks to go to sleep.

Just then, the distinctive sound of a ding was heard.

Uh-Oh.

That meant either Mommy or Daddy and Unca Owen was home.

He'd be in trouble if they caught him out here like this.

With one last glance at his handiwork, he smiled, and then snapped nanny's fingers and was instantly transported back to the nursery.

He left his nanny's body, unfroze her, and then smiled as she picked him up and put him in his highchair to eat his breakfast.

He giggled and cooed.

She never even knew...

Just then, Mommy walked in.

"There's my little prince," she said to him, coming over and kissing him on top of the head. Have you been a good boy for Nanny?"

"Oh, right as rain, Ma'am," Mrs. Lennox, his nanny, told her. "Good as gold, this one is."

Alex grinned at that.

If they only knew...

...

Goliath blinked, dazed and confused, as he was suddenly and unexpectantly pulled from stone sleep.

A bright light stung his eyes and he had to covering them with his hand...a hand that was not lavendar, leathery, or possessing four talons!

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, which he knew to be sunlight despite never having seen it before, he stared at his hand in bewilderment.

What was going on?

What had happened?

It was daylight.

He should have been in stone hibernation now...

A groan from below him had him getting to his feet-his human feet!-and looking down at the others.

He saw they were awake, too.

Going to the ege, he gently (or as gently as he could) lowered himself down to their parapet.

Going over to Hudson, he reached down a hand to help the older (man?) up. "Are you all right, old friend?"

Hudson, now a human man in his sixties, with pale skin that was somewhat wrinkled, nodded.

"W-What's goin' on, lad?" he asked him, as he helped him stand on his now human legs.

"I don't know," Goliath admitted.

"F-Father?" a shaky voice spoke and Goliath turned to find a young human man and woman standing there.

The young woman was wearing Angela's clothes and had her long silky black hair. She had deep blue eyes, as well.

The young man had long white hair reaching past his shoulders, reddish-tanned skin, and a beak-like nose.

"Daughter?" Goliath asked, wide-eyed. "Brooklyn?"

"What's going on, Father?" Angela asked him. "Why are we awake now? It's still daylight..."

"And why are we human?" Brooklyn asked him, concerned. "This is just like the time Puck turned us human before..."

"N-Not quite," a high pitched voice squeaked out, and they all turned to find two little boys and a bulldog puppy.

One of the little boy's only had a bit of blonde fuzz for hair, big baby blue eyes, and was a rather plump little fellow.

The other was very small, with shortcropped brown hair and large emerald green eyes.

"Lexington? Broadway?" Goliath asked, even more stunned. The two boys nodded.

"Then this little fella," Hudson said, bending down to pick up the bulldog puppy, "must be Bronx."

The puppy yipped and wagged his tail to show that indeed was the once fiercesome gargoyle hound.

Goliath frowned. "This is most serious," he said. "Let us go inside and find Xanatos."

The other nodded. Angela picked up Lexington and Brooklyn picked up Broadway, and then they all followed him inside.

Xanatos, Owen, and Fox were not in his office, nor in the den, nor in the Great Hall...

"Let's check the nursery," Brooklyn suggested. "There's bound to be someone there."

Goliath nodded and headed that way. Just as they were about to enter, the nursery door opened and an older woman walked out.

She took one look at them, screamed like a banshee, and promptly fainted dead away onto the stone floor.

"Humph," Hudson grumbled. "Folks faint when were gargoyles and they still faint now that were human."

"Are we that strange looking?" Angela wondered, outloud.

"Let's see," Brooklyn said, sarcastically. "Seven people, various sizes and shapes, all wearing scantily clad clothing and carring a puppy..."

Angela just scowled at him, as did Goliath. He shrugged. "I'm only sayin'..."

Just then, Fox stepped out of the nursery carrying Alexander on her hip. She looked first at the woman on the floor and then at them.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"What's happen to all of you!" she asked them, her mouth dropping open.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Goliath told her. "We thought maybe Puck..."

"Owen is with David," she assured him. "They've been gone all morning."

"Well, somone's sure been playing with magic," Hudson said, raising an eyebrow.

All eyes went immediately to Alexander, who giggled and clapped his hands.

"Was that a yes?" Brooklyn asked, curiously.

"I, uh, I think I'd better call David," Fox told them. "Will you please carry Mrs. Lennox to a spare bedroom."

She nodded down a the unconscious woman lying on the floor. Goliath nodded, and bent down to lift the woman into his arms.

Even as a human, he was tall and muscular and lifted the slightly over-weight lady without much difficulty.

"Who is she?" Angela asked her, curiously.

"Alex's nanny," Fox told her, shaking her head. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her..." She hurried off to call her husband.

When Xanatos and Owen arrived, they found them all waiting in the Great Hall for them.

"What in the he...ck happened?" the billionaire exclaimed, remember just in time his infant son was in the room.

"That is what were going to ask you," Goliath told him, rolling his eyes.

"Only we weren't going to put quite so nicely," Brooklyn said, smirking.

This earned him a glare from Angela and the two Elder gargoyle-turned-men.

Xanatos looked at the blonde man beside him. "Owen?"

Owen narrowed his eyes. "It's Alexander's magic all right," he told them. "I can smell it."

"Young man," Fox said to her infant son. "You are so going into time out..."

"I don't think that will help, my dear," Xanatos told her, smirking. She glared at him. He shrugged.

"Can you tell us why he did this?" Goliath asked Owen.

"A moment," Owen said, and then quickly spun into his alter-ego: Puck, the Fey Trickster with long silver hair and large pointed ears.

"Now, my naughty little trickster," he said to his 'prized pupil', "let's find out what going on in that wee little head of yours."

He placed a single long finger against the infant's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Ah, of course," he said, sighing.

"What?" Everybody asked, curiously.

He smiled at them. "It seems our little fellow here," he told them, "didn't like the fact you all were forced to take a nap."

The former gargoyles frowned at that.

"I mean," he told them, "he didn't like it that you all turn to stone during the day."

"So he decided to turn us human?" Angela asked. "Where would he even get an idea like that. He's just a baby..."

Puck blushed. "I was teaching him transformation the other night," he admitted, sheepishly. "But that was on inanimate objects..."

"Well," Brooklyn said, sarcastically, "I guess he decided to take it up a notch."

"W-Why are me and Lex like this?" the pint-sized Broadway asked, his big blue eyes even wider. "Why are we hatchlings again?"

Puck shrugged. "You, Lexington, and Bronx are his favorite playmates," he told them. "He were just a bit too big for him..."

"Can you fix it?" Hudson asked. "Make them their big selves again, I mean?"

"And make us Gargoyles again?" Goliath added.

Puck sighed. "I am afraid Oberon's Law is very clear," he told them. "Only the caster can fully reverse a spell once its been cast..."

He glanced at Alexander. "And he is not old enough yet to fully understand that what he did was wrong," he told them.

"Or be reasoned with," Xanatos said, taking his son from his wife. "You and I are going to have serious talk about this, though..."

"Can't you do something?" Angela asked, curiously.

Puck nodded. "I can alter the spell a bit," he told them. "Make it where you turn back into gargoyles at night..."

"What about us?" Lexington asked, curiously. "Will we be big again, too?"

Puck shook his head. "I could, but it would not be wise..."

"Why not?" Brooklyn asked, frustrated. He really wanted his brothers back to normal.

"Because, come daylight, they would be children again," Puck told them. "I do not think their minds could handle such a drastic change day in and day out."

"But we'll be gargoyles again, too, right?" Broadway asked. "And Bronx, too?"

Puck nodded. "Yes, you'll just be hatchlings again for a while," he told them.

Goliath looked at his clan, they all nodded, and then he nodded at the Trickster. "Do it," he told him.

Puck eyes glowed, his long white hair rose from his neck, and he raised his glowing hands.

"Human by day, Gargoyle by night...let's fix this mistake...for everybody's sake..."

A ball of magic burst from the Trickster's palm and flew from one former gargoyle to the next, ending with puppy Bronx.

Puck became Owen again. "I know it is not what you all wanted," he told them, "but it is the best I could do under the circumstances."

Goliath nodded. "We understand," he told him, "and we appreciate this very much."

"I'm so sorry, Goliath," Xanatos told him, apologizing.

Goliath grinned at Alex.

"He meant no harm, not really," he said, reaching out to ruffle the baby's reddish-blonde hair. "All children make mistakes."

"Still," Fox said, "there must be something we can do..."

"You have already done so much for us," Angela told her. "Letting us return to our ancestral home, safe-guarding us during the day..."

"Now that you will be human during the day," Xanatos told them, "you will have to figure how you intend to spend it. Maybe we can help with that."

Angela smiled brightly at this. "Would it...would it be possible for me to go to school?" she asked them, blushing. "University, I mean?"

"Certainly," Xanatos told her, grinning.

"Why, daughter," Goliath said, "why did you not ever saying anyting before now?"

Angela shrugged. "Princess Katherine and Tom taught us how to read," she said. "I assumed that was enough. Then I came here and found the library..."

Goliath nodded. "Knowledge is indeed a great treasue," he told her, approvingly. "You have my blessing in this endeavor."

"Brooklyn?" Xanatos asked glancing at the white haired young man.

"Uh, I don't know," he said, hesitantly. "School ain't for me, I know that, but maybe...uh, never mind."

"What is it?" Goliath asked his second-in-command.

"Well," Brooklyn said, "while you were gone I hung out a bit with Matt Bluestone. He showed me what being a cop was all about..."

"You wish to become a detective, like Elisa?" Goliath asked him, curiously.

"Is that possible?" Brooklyn asked Xanatos.

"Of course," the billionaire told him, "and I'm sure the good detectives Maza and Bluestone will put in a good recommendation for you."

"Hudson?" Fox asked, glancing at the older man, curiously.

He shrugged. "All I've ever been was meself, lass," he told her, "I want nothin' more that. I shall spend my days here at the castle."

"Won't that get a bit...boring?" Angela asked him, curiously.

"Somebody will have to look after the wee pup," Hudson told her, "and the wee ones, as well." He nodded to Lexington and Broadway.

"Hmm...that's right," Goliath said. "Xanatos, would it be possible for them to go to school...like other human children?"

"Oh, Goliath, can we?" Lexington's already large green eyes grew wider. "Can we really?"

Broadway smiled at the idea, too. Every since he started learning to read, he had enjoyed learning. "I'd like that, too," he told them, quietly.

"I'll make the arrangements myself," Fox said, quietly.

"And what of you, Father?" Angela asked Goliath, curiously.

The former Garoyle frowned. "The only thing I wish is for all of you to be happy," he told them.

"Come now, lad," Hudson told him, "we know ya want more thant that."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said, smirking. "What about Elisa?"

Goliath blushed at that. It was no secret that he and the beautiful police detective were in love with each other.

"I suppose now that I am human," he said, "I may court Elisa properly..."

"That will require money," Xanatos told him. "How would you like...when you're not 'courting', that is...to work for me?"

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked him, curiously.

"Become my Head of Security here at the castle," he told him. "I've been needing one or a while, since my business takes me away so much..."

"What would I do?" Goliath asked him, curiously.

Xanatos shrugged. "What do you do at night?" he asked him, pointedly.

"Protect," Goliath told him, simply.

"There you go," Xanatos replied, smirking. "I'll even open a bank account for each of you. That way you can handle money yourselves."

The Clan all nodded.

"I suppose you will all need rooms now," Fox told them, "and clothes..."

"That's right," Angela said, glancing down at her own clothes. "We might stand out a bit in these..."

"No kidding," Brooklyn snorted. "Well, it seems we're about to start out on yet another new chapter."

Goliath nodded, glancing out the window at the bright daylight that shown through.

"Yes," he agreed. "So it does."

And thus, the Daylight Saga begin.

...

The Saga Continues...in "The Windows".


End file.
